Lineages: Sequel to Hero
by Obi3tx
Summary: Two weeks after Hero, an exchange student stays with the Kents, who has other plans in mind...
1. Exchange Student

Lineages Chapter 1  
  
Clark walks up the stairs of the barn and stands looking out the loft window. Thinking about the foreign exchange student coming later that day, his mind drifts about what she might be like. He suddenly turns around, having heard footsteps on the steps behind me. "Its just me Clark. Don't be so erratic. If Lana were the one walking up the steps you'd know. And speaking of Lana, your telescope isn't pointed there today, its actually pointed to the skies," says Chloe, with a smile. "I just have a new look on life, ever since what happened a few weeks ago," says Clark. "I'm curious, how come me, Pete, and Lana are the only ones that remembered what really happened. They all think a Twister came and destroyed half the city. Yet we know that you fought five superhuman aliens, and beat everyone of em," says Chloe, baffled. "To be truthful, I have no idea. I am kind of upset about the Talon though," says Clark. "Yeah, you and Pete pretty much jacked that up," says Chloe. "It's not like I intentionally aimed there," responds Clark, sheepishly. "Ok... and kind of ironic how two of your best friends, well one is your girlfriend, save you for a change. I don't even remember where I was during all of that," says Chloe, mind drifting. "The exchange student is coming her tonight," says Clark, changing the subject. "Do you guys even know what she looks like?" asks Chloe. "No idea," says Clark, and he sits down on the couch in the corner. Chloe sits down on the other side of the couch and relaxes against the pillows. "So what do you think she's going to be like?" asks Chloe. "I don't even know what to expect," says Clark. "What's her name? You have to at least know her name," says Chloe. "Yes I know her name, It's Rebecca Eve," says Clark. "Cool, well Clark, I have to get going. Oh, and a word of advice, watch your emotions and feelings," says Chloe, walking down the wooden stairs. "What do you mean?" asks Clark. Chloe responds with a wave and leaves. But the truth was, Clark had an idea of what Chloe was saying.  
  
"Hey mom, since Rebecca won't be here for a couple of more hours, I'm going to go see Lana," says Clark, a very in love Clark. Martha smiles, "Go on." "I love you mom," says Clark, hugging her, and using superspeed, leaves.  
  
Clark opens the door of the Talon, where he can here the song, Wherever you may go. He walks in, and from the side is attacked with a hug. Lana lifts up her knees and falls into his arms. He gently embraces her and kisses her. Their moment ends, and Lana is called back to the counter. "I'll come sit with you in a few minutes," says Lana, giving him one quick kiss and running off to the counter. Clark spots Pete and Chloe in the corner, Pete sipping an Espresso, and Chloe working on her laptop. He sits to the right of Pete and lays back in the chair. "You know, if I could move that fast, I could get stuff done so much faster. I just left your house in my car five minutes ago and your already here. You should use your powers for more important things," says Chloe. "Well, saving the world once a week is just for fun," responds Clark sarcastically with a smirk. Chloe rolls her eyes, and Pete laughs at her. She punches him in the shoulder and he punches her back. "Uh!" cries Chloe in protest, and she shuts her laptop. "Pete, you better run," says Clark, getting up from his seat and pushing it to the side. Chloe takes a sip of coffee as Pete jumps out of his seat. Chloe sets the cup down and chases him down. They both fall on the floor in front of the door, as a girl enters. Her golden blonde hair, with one blue bang, lays gently behind her beautiful face. She wears a white shirt, which reveals her navel, pierced with a blue azurite stone, and short blue shorts. She looks at the two laying on the floor in a heap below her. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Eve, is Clark Kent here?" asks the girl. Chloe and Pete look up and stand to their feet. "Yes, Clark is sitting right there," says Pete pointing to where Clark is sitting, sipping a coffee in the corner. The three walk over to Clark. "Hi Clark, I'm Rebecca," says Rebecca, staring into Clark's blue eyes. He stands to his feet, unbelieving of her natural and material beauty. "Hi Rebecca, take a seat," says Clark, pulling out the chair he had been sitting in. "What a gentlemen, thank you," says Rebecca, her face growing pinker and pinker. Clark sits down in the seat next to her, leaving one more seat. Lana smiles at one of her employees and walks over to Clark, when she notices the beautiful face between him and Pete. She controls her outraged and jealous feelings, and walks over to Clark, who she pulls into a passionate kiss. Rebecca looks at the two, and begins to feel the same feelings. Lana ends the kiss, and Clark pulls out her chair for her, and pushes it back in when she sits down. Chloe and Pete look at each other, large smirks on both of their faces. "Rebecca, this is my girlfriend Lana," says Clark, growing sick to his stomach from the building tension between all three of them. Lana and Rebecca shake hands, both mostly unwilling, but for Clark's sake. "I hope that you have a good time while you're here," says Lana, with a half-hearted smile. "Clark, your mother said that we needed to get back to your house," says Rebecca, getting up from her chair. "Ok, Bye Pete, Chloe, and Lana, I love you," says Clark, giving her a goodbye kiss, and he and Rebecca leave the Talon. "Lana, don't worry about her, Clark loves you," says Chloe. "I know, I'm not worried," says Lana, fakely. "Then why do you have that look in your face?" asks Pete. "I'll be fine, and so will he. I trust him," says Lana. Chloe rolls her eyes as Lana walks backs to the counter.  
  
"So what do you think of everyone?" asks Clark, putting his hands in his pockets. "Pete and Chloe seem cool, but Lana doesn't seem to like me," answers Rebecca. "Listen, Rebecca, I know and you know that we're not going to do anything, and Lana knows to, I just think that her mind might be wandering a little," responds Clark, whole-heartedly. "I doubt you truly believe that. She doesn't trust you at all. Did you see the same face I saw, or were you trying to ignore it?" asks Rebecca. "Look, I love Lana, and I trust her. I trust her to trust me. She would not think twice about me being alone with you," says Clark, beginning to show anger at her. "Whatever, but maybe she shouldn't," says Rebecca. "And why is that?" asks Clark. Rebecca grabs him and kisses him furiously. He kisses her back for a split second, but quickly breaks it off. Clark stares at her for a minute, and his mind wanders, half holding back, the other half wanting more. "Tell my mom I'll be there a little late," says Clark, and he jogs off and suddenly disappears. "Clark!!" shouts Rebecca, and she begins to wipe away tears from her eyes. "I didn't mean to do that, its just.... it just is," thinks Rebecca to herself and she walks back to the barn.  
  
Sitting atop the windmill he had been at so many times, once with Lana, and another to save Chloe, he thinks about what's happened, and what is feelings truly are, and if Lana really does trust him, even though without a doubt he trusts her. "Lana...." says Clark, holding an engagement ring in his hand. "Yes Clark?" asks Lana, appearing from almost nowhere. He quickly pockets the ring and invites her to come up. "How'd you find me?" asks Clark. "Your mom said you weren't home yet. She sounded angry, and said that Rebecca was sorry. She didn't tell me why Rebecca was upset though," says Lana, asking the question, without asking it. "She kissed me. For a brief second I gave in, but a broke out, faster than I gave in. I'm sorry," says Clark. "I should be sorry. I didn't trust you. I already knew what she did. I just didn't know if you were going to tell me the truth. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Clark," says Lana, and she leans into his arms. "Then were both sorry," says Clark. "I forgive you," says Lana, a bright smile on her face. "You forgive me? I didn't do anything wrong!" cries Clark playfully, and he grabs her waist and jumps off of the windmill. Lana screams and as they safely land, hits Clark, and runs into the field. Clark chases after her and uses heat vision to burn the path in front of her. She screams again, and he picks her up, uses heat to create a fire circle around them. He cradles her in his arms, and sits down, indian style in the grass, still holding her, as flames encircle them. He kisses the tears of joy running down her face and brushes his lips against her. He gives her an eskimo kiss and cradles her like a feather. "I hope this moment never ends," says Lana, staring into his eyes. "I'll never let it end." 


	2. Red

Chapter 2  
  
Clark wakes up in his bed, still thinking about the night he had with Lana. They had sat in that ring for what seemed like days. Then he realized his mother and father would kill him when he got home. So he had used superspeed to rush her into her house quickly and had lied her already sleeping self in bed. He had wrapped her tightly in the covers, and kissed her. He had sat by the bed for a few minutes before running back home, where he had the Wrath of God upon him. He had quickly said he was sorry a hundred times, and had went to sleep, reassuring both of his parents. He used superspeed to take a shower and get dressed before Rebecca got up. He was sitting at the kitchen table when Rebecca came down, dressed and ready to go. "What time did you get up?" asks Rebecca. "A couple of hours ago," answered Clark, lying. "Ok..." muttered an unbelieving Rebecca. "We better get going,"reminded Clark, and the two left the house, waiting for the bus. The two got on it, but Clark's eyes ran rapid looking for Lana, and finally sat down next to Rebecca and in front of Chloe and Pete. "Where is Lana?" asks Clark. "She woke up with a 103 degree fever. They rushed her to the hospital. But its weird because we saw her at the Talon last night, and she was perfect," says Chloe. "I know, we didn't even get back to her house till' about 1'o clock," says Clark, disbelieving. "What were you doing Clark?" asks Chloe, teasing him. "She fell asleep in my arms and I took her back to her house," says Clark, giving a sarcastic account. Chloe rolls her eyes, and Pete whispers something to her as Clark turns around. "She's just sick," says Rebecca, looking at Clark's deep sadness. "It doesn't make sense," says Clark, "people don't get sick like that in less than five hours." Rebecca turns her head to look out the window, while Clark zones in and out of reality.  
  
Clark entered the lunchroom where Chloe, Pete, and Rebecca were sitting waiting for him. "How's your day been so far?" asks Chloe, already knowing the answer. "Every class, I just wish she was there, next to me," says Clark, head lowered onto the table. "Keep your head up. You'll see her right after school. You'll be there in the blink of an eye," says Pete, with a wink. Chloe kicks Pete in the shin. He gives her a look, and faces towards Clark. "Can I speak with you a minute Clark?" asks Pete. "Sure," says Clark, and the two walk out into the hall. "Yeah?" "Chloe has the theory that Rebecca might be at fault for Lana's sickness." says Pete. "What'dya mean?" "Well, you were with Lana all night, and you wake up this morning and she's sick. And Rebecca tried to put the moves on you, and we all know she wants you. And you said, people just don't get sick overnight," responds Pete. "But how would she be able to do it? There aren't any meteor rocks from Australia," says Clark. "She could have been lying about that," says Pete. "Why would she? This makes no sense Pete!" says Clark. "Why are you defending her Clark?" asks Pete, stepping in front of him, "You've waited most of your life for Lana. Now you have her. Don't do this to her. She loves you, and if you do what I think you might just do... well, it would be sad Clark, I don't know how else to say it," says Pete. "I'm not going to cheat on Lana. I love her. You know that, Chloe knows that, Rebecca knows that, and Lana, beyond a shadow of a doubt knows I love her. I'm not gonna do anything. I just feel some kind of connection with this girl. Not sexual or physical or anything like that. I just feel something. I don't know what else to say," responds a teary eyed Clark. "Alright Clark, but keep an eye on her, and keep an eye on yourself," says Pete.  
  
The school bell rang and Clark was at the hospital the same moment. He ran upstairs to Lana's room and shut the door behind him. He looked at the deep red face, and tears of pain for her ran down his face. He could not believe she was in this state, and it seemed to be getting worse. The doctors had told him her temperature was up to 107 degrees, and they might have to ship her off to Metropolis. "Lana? Can you hear me?" asks Clark. "Clark? I've been waiting for you. I missed you," responds Lana, sweat from the fever brushing down her face. "She is almost out of it," thought Clark to himself. "Lana, what happened, did someone attack you with something?" "I don't know. I think I saw somebody in my dreams. I was told you would not be mine" says Lana, and she starts coughing. Clark touches his hand along her neck and throat, and her coughing stops. He kneels down beside her and brushes his hand on her forehead and brown bangs. "Clark, please, please don't leave me," says Lana, tears rolling down her face. "I'll always be here," says Clark. "No, please stay here, now. Don't leave me, don't leave this room," says Lana. "I'll try..." says Clark. She begins to weep, and tears run down his face. He suddenly hears something in the distance with his super hearing. "Lana, I'm sorry... but I," says Clark, and she interrupts him. "You have to go and save the world," says Lana, "Goodbye, my superman." and she falls into a deep sleep. He begins to rise, but feels something. His veins glow green, and he looks around. He sees a meteor rock in the corner and puts it in a small lead case to the side of the hospital bed, pain striking him. But he feels something when the pain stops, and as he looks at Lana, something happens in his throat and he breathes cool air out of his mouth. He moves over to Lana, and takes control of his breathing. He kisses her and breathes cool air down her throat, hoping, praying that it will bring the fever, which had risen higher now, down. "Take care of her God, please take care of her," says Clark, looking up to the sky, and as he leaves the building, he sees an angel through her window. He smiles and rushes towards the screaming voice. He stops in front of the Smallville Mall and looks around, seeing nothing, he turns around, where a punch in the face sends him flying through the glass doors of the mall. Shoppers throw their attention to him, as he gets up, unhurt. The song Hero is heard from the speakers in the ceiling. The person who punched him walks through the broken glass and shoots Heat beams at him. "What the..." shouts Clark and he dodges the beams and superspeeds up the escalator. "I'm revealing myself to so many people, but what else am I supposed to do?" thinks Clark. He suddenly realizes who it is as she walks towards him. "How could you do that?" asks Rebecca, " You have the same powers as I do!" His veins ripple red, finally spotting something that he knew was weird about her. She had a red meteor rock necklace on. "I was wondering the same thing," says Clark. "Well, either way, I'm going to kill you," says Rebecca. "Why? Why did you attack Lana?" asks Clark. "I didn't, I'm just mad at you for ditching me," says Rebecca, aiming her eyes at him. "Look, just please don't do this. You don't have to. There are other guys," says Clark. "No, I just wanted you. I've waited all my life. Were exactly the same. Powers and all! Don't you see?!" She cries and fires heat at him. He uses his newly found Ice breath to freeze the lazers in mid-air. "What kinda power is that!" she screams in anger and charges at him. He dodges her and runs down the stairs, leading her towards exit, and away from all of the people. They superspeed through the mall parking lot and then through the nearby cornfield. Clark ducks in the cornfield, hearing her also stop. "I'll find you Clark" says Rebecca. "I have to get that red necklace away from her, and me." He pulls the lead case from his pants pocket and opens it up, revealing the green glow. His veins ripple, but he uses all of his willpower to charge at Rebecca. He slams into her, throwing himself and her onto the dirt. He rips the red kryptonite from her neck and super-throws that and the green kryptonite into space. He rolls over to the side, suddenly realizing something. "Who attacked Lana?" thinks Clark to himself. 


	3. Answered Questions

Chapter 3 "Clark? What are we doing here?" asks Rebecca. "I know about you, you have powers just as I do," responds Clark. "How?" asks Rebecca. "You showed me them... I'll explain on the way to the hospital," says Clark. Clark and Rebecca superspeed to the hospital and enter Lana's room, where she sleeps. Clark walks over to her and awakens her. "Clark? Why's Rebecca here?" asks Lana. "I just rescued her, but I need to know, she didn't attack you. Tell me more about who you saw," says Clark. "I'm pretty sure now that the person was a woman," says Lana. The door opens, and a green bullet cuts through Rebecca's body and she falls to the ground. Clark moves to help her, but the weapon's holder holds it at Clark. "This has a kryptonite bullet. It will kill you immeaditly. She is already dead. There's nothing you can do Clark," says the woman, a cloth hiding her face. "Who are you?" asks Clark. "I'm Lana," says the woman, revealing her face. Lana looks at the older version of herself, confusion flooding her face. "Whats going on?" asks Clark. "Well you see, I didn't try to harm Lana, just put her in a place where I could keep you while I needed to talk to you," says Lana. "About what?" asks Clark. "You see, In three years you are going to leave me, to go to Metropolis. No, thats a lie. In the universe that I am from, you leave me. In this universe, you marry Lana, you move to Metropolis, and you become a reporter. But in my universe, you marry a woman named Lois Lane. And so I decided, that if I couldn't have you, neither could she. So I brought a Clark Kent that had been evil in his universe, and am going to have him kill you," says older Lana, as the evil, older Superman walks into the room. Young Lana gets out of her bed, the kryptonian breath balancing out her system, and she stands in front of young Clark. "I won't let you kill him," says young Lana. "Then I will kill you," says older Lana, firing the kryptonian bullet at Clark and a normal bullet at Lana. Clark dives in front of both bullets, and takes them both, sending him to the ground, the lead bullet falling to the ground and the kryptonian bullet wedging into his lung. Older Lana fires another bullet, which pierces Lana's heart, and sends her to the ground. "No!" says Clark lowly, crawling over to Lana, and cradling her in his arms, even though the pain in him is immense. He digs within himself, and finds the power to drill out the bullet with his heat vision, which he quickly does, and he immeaditly grows stronger. "I don't believe it! But thats why I brough him," says older Lana, motioning for the much darker, more evil superman to kill Clark. "You die now Clark," says Evil Superman. "No, I won't," says Clark, staring into the Evil Superman's face. "What can you possibly do?" asks Evil Superman. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises," says Clark, staring him down. 


End file.
